


Banner for the possession series of Xanthe

by marlislash



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Banners, Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/pseuds/marlislash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I loved her fic, i wanted to do a gift for her. <br/>Hope you will love it Xanthe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banner for the possession series of Xanthe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xanthe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanthe/gifts).



[](http://s1013.photobucket.com/user/fanarts_series/media/suits/possession.jpg.html)


End file.
